Meant to be
by Blaze
Summary: AUBA: This is BA even if it may not sound it for a while. Some soul swapping. definatly not Spuffy. His body may change but it's the soul she loves.


Title: Meant to be  
  
Author: Blaze  
  
E-mail: [Cordy2k@aol.com]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I do own the plot so don't steal.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Angel find each other [honestly is a lot more interesting than it sounds but I don't want to give it way.]  
  
Date completed: 19th January 2002  
  
Timeline: Complete AU; nothing it the Buffy verse happened there all normal.  
  
Authors note: in this story there is mentions of B/s, but don't kill me, when ever you hear "Spike" think Angel, all will be revealed.  
  
Authors note 2: I came up with this idea in a dream it was really weird.  
  
Meat to be  
  
Part One  
  
In the summer of 1988 a small blonde girl named Buffy summers gained a new next-door neighbour. The last one had moved after having enough of the four- year olds pranks. Buffy may be young but she was very mischievous. Her old next door neighbours; Mr and Mrs Jackson a middle aged couple who argued like cat and dog were mean to her so she played tricks on them.  
  
Buffy sat on the step at the front of her house waiting for her next victims they should have arrived by now. Her mind was thinking over all the things she could do to them. She may have started her pranks on the Jackson's because there stole her ball but she found it was fun.  
  
"Buffy," A female voice called from in side her house.  
  
"Yes mom?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Come here honey."  
  
A truck pulled up in the driveway of the house next door and Buffy huffed, she had wanted to see them straight away but stood up and was making her way in to the house.  
  
Buffy heard a bang, it sounded like a car door slamming, a tingling sensation ran up and down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.  
  
She turned her head and looked back at the van to find a boy who looked to be her age, looking right at her and he smiled. She smiled back.  
  
* Maybe I'll leave this family alone. *  
  
"Buffy," her mother called again frustration in her voice.  
  
Buffy ran up the stairs and but before she went though she had one last look then went into her house, slamming the door behind her. "I'm coming," she bellowed.  
  
A year before  
  
A boy with jet-black hair and soft brown eyes held his mothers hand as they walked down the street. His mother had that same coloured hair but with a blonde streak on either side of her parting, her eyes were the same soft brown as the child's. The boy caught site of a hot dog stand on the other side of the street.  
  
"Mommy could I have a hotdog?" the small boy asked.  
  
"Sorry honey, we're going to have dinner soon."  
  
The boy huffed then smiled cheekily before putting his hand in his mothers pocket and pulling out some change, he let go of his mothers hand and before his mom could do anything he'd took off into the road.  
  
"Angel!" the woman called as she heard the sound of a horn then the scrape of brakes, then a loud smash that sounded like glass and a body of a small child hitting the floor.  
  
His mother ran into the road and fell to her knees in front of her son. "Someone call an ambulance," she screamed.  
  
She pulled her son into her lap and brushed his soft black hair out of his face while wet hot tears slipped down her cheeks.  
  
What felt like hours later an ambulance pulled to a stop next to the scene of the accident. His mother was in a daze and she felt people moving her around and people going to her son and asking her questions, which she couldn't quite hear.  
  
When she came out of her daze she was sitting in a chair at what she presumed was a hospital and her husband sat next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. A doctor was talking to her husband and he looked forlorn.  
  
"How's my son?" she choked out.  
  
The doctor looked at her with sadness in his eyes she'd never seem before. "He has no brain activity, he's on a ventilator. The machines are keeping him alive."  
  
"Honey they want our permission to turn them off, I said no."  
  
"No, he's not going to die he's staying on those machines until he wakes up, well move him to a privet hospital!" there was so much pain and determination in her voice he didn't want to argue.  
  
[Same year, in a different part of the world.]  
  
A family of three played happily on the beach, the mother smiled at her son whose eyes were trained on the water where other children were splashing around.  
  
"Michael, why don't you take William into the sea for while love," she suggested with an English accent.  
  
Her husband smiled and her son's eyes lit up with excitement, he ran toward the sea with his dad on his heals. He grabbed his son before he could reach the water and picked him up then carried him in.  
  
William giggled in pleasure as the cold water tickled his toes. Michael brought his son down slowly into the water and held him under the arms bobbing him up and down.  
  
A wave hit them and Michael almost lot his grip on his son but held on, the next wave that hit though was more powerful and Michael lost his balance and his grip on the child at the same time. William plunged into the water and his arms flapped around in the air looking for anything to grab a hold of calling out for help. He eventually stopped struggling and he slipped below the water just as his father came above the water and was gasping for air.  
  
Michael frantically reached around in the water looking for William and eventually caught hold of him and pulled him up and rushed out of the water laying him on the sand.  
  
His mother raced over and screamed at her husband, anyone to do something.  
  
Michael began CPR on William, "Come on Spike love, breath," Michael said using the nickname he had given his son due to the fact his hair always spiked up.  
  
William coughed and water slipped out of his mouth, his mother cried happily knowing her son would be fine.  
  
Part Two "Thirteen years later."  
  
Buffy sat at her desk facing her mirror brushing her hair with a big smile on her face; she had her very first date with Liam. They'd been best friends since he'd moved in next door when she was four and they'd been attached at the hip ever since.  
  
Buffy had realised about a year ago that her feelings for him had changed from friendship to love. A week ago they'd been watching T.V at his house and his mom had made their favourite cookies as usual. Their hands met as they reached for the cookie covered plate then they looked at each other they moved closer together and were about to kiss when his mother had interrupted asking if they wanted anything to drink. They pulled back fast looking innocent.  
  
After his mom had left they'd talked about it and had both admitted their feelings so agreed to go on a date to see how things went.  
  
"Buffy? Spikes here," her smile grew.  
  
Spike, she never called him that, the name just didn't seem to fit him and neither did the name William so one day she'd been mad at him because he'd put a frog down her top and she'd called him Liam and the name stuck.  
  
Buffy walked gracefully down the stairs wanting to make a good entrance. She stepped off the last step and looked at Liam. He looked so handsome. He wore his usual black duster but with black leather pants and a red shirt, he never wore colour so this must be a special occasion for him. His extremely blonde hair was gelled into spikes.  
  
"Wow, you look.wow."  
  
Buffy blushed, "You don't look too bad yourself."  
  
"Come on my lady, your carriage awaits."  
  
Buffy took his arm and they walked out of the house, Joyce Summers smiled. She always knew they would get together.  
  
Buffy and her best female friend Willow chatted excitedly in Willows bed room, Willow was talking about her best subject ever, her boyfriend Oz. They had been going out for a year they had their first date on Willows fifteenth birthday.  
  
Buffy laughed when Willow explained that Oz had forgotten his money when they had gone to the movies and that's when Buffy felt it. Pain. Intense, emotional pain. Buffy doubled over and fell off the bed landing in a heap on the floor.  
  
Banging could be heard on the stairs and her mother and Willows entered the room, "What happened?" Joyce demanded.  
  
"I don't know," Willow, answered panic in her voice. "We were talking then she just," Willow motioned with her hand to where Buffy had curled in a ball hugging herself.  
  
Joyce knelt by her daughter and moved Buffy's head to look at her, there was a look in her eyes that she had only ever seem once before, thirteen years ago when Buffy had been three. After the incident Buffy wouldn't talk for a week and they never knew why. but she soon came around and wasn't the same child they'd known and loved. The moment spike and his family moved in to the house next door to them Buffy came out of her shell and was her same old self again.  
  
Willows phone shrilled next to her bed and she picked it up and shakily asked. "Hello?"  
  
"Will it's me," she recognised the voice to be Xanders.  
  
"What's up?" she asked as he sounded like he was upset.  
  
"It's Spike, he was on his motor bike and a car crashed into him. The driver was drunk, and Spike, he got thrown off the bike."  
  
"What happened? Is he okay?"  
  
"No Willow he's dead."  
  
"No," Willow said in a sob and dropped the phone.  
  
"What is it honey?" her mother asked stilling next to her then smoothing her hair out of her face.  
  
"Its.Its Spike," Willow said then turned her head to Buffy who had looked at Willow when she heard her best friend mention her boyfriends name. "He's dead."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened her own pain forgotten as she bolted out of the room, then out of the house.  
  
Beep.beep.beep.beep  
  
Melinda Angelus slowly opened her eyes at the sudden sound of beeping interfering with her dreams.  
  
When her mind cleared of sleep she realised what the sound was and sat to attention, then jumped up and moved to right beside her son's head where his eyes were fluttering. She felt a tug on her hand as his fingers twitched.  
  
"He's awake," she screamed at the top of her lungs and doctors and nurses rushed into the room and stopped and stared at the body lying in the bed.  
  
"Do something," Melinda ordered them bringing them out of their daze.  
  
Part Three "Two years later"  
  
Buffy and Willow lay cosily on Buffy's bed, eyes trained on the television, the bright colours of the music video caused a spectrum of light to flicker on their faces.  
  
"So what's your major going to be?" Willow asked not taking her eyes off the T.V.  
  
They had just finished High school and in two weeks they would be matriculating with the class of 2002 to UC Sunnydale.  
  
"I was thinking Human Biology," Buffy told her.  
  
"Really? I didn't think you were interested in that," Willow said and turned away from the T.V and sat up curling her legs so she faced Buffy.  
  
"I was good at it in high school, and I don't know I guess I find it interesting," Buffy shrugged. "What are you taking?"  
  
"Computer science," Willow answered.  
  
"Oz doing the same?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, he's doing music," Willow said and you could hear the light happiness in her voice as she talked about her boyfriend.  
  
"I wish Xander was coming with us, it's going to be strange with out him and Anya bickering at the lunch table," Buffy mussed.  
  
Willow opened her mouth to say, "I wish Spike was coming too," but stopped before she said anything. Buffy hated talking about it and would either pretend you'd hadn't said the name or get up set.  
  
Buffy noticed this,"I wish he was here too."  
  
Willow was shocked Buffy never spoke about him, after his death she had gone home and locked herself in her room. Whenever she spoke to people she would say it's not true and insisted he was still alive. Day two she locked herself back in her room only coming out for food and other necessities and wouldn't talk. When the week was up she was normal Buffy again, only there was an underlying sadness. She never mentioned his name again.  
  
"I feel like he's still with me," She told Willow.  
  
Willow was expecting a waterfall to explode out of Buffy's eyes but none came. "And today it feels stronger."  
  
"He is with your Buffy, You hold him in your heart," Willow said.  
  
Buffy was about to protest, that's not what she meant. When Liam was alive, since that day they met they had a connection. She could feel him when he was near. The day he died she felt him slip away.  
  
"I know," Buffy agreed.  
  
Buffy's eyes trailed back to the T.V and saw the new Backstreet Boys song was on, "I love this song," she said changing the subject. Willow just didn't understand.  
  
Melinda Angelus knocked on the door of her son's room, "come in."  
  
Melinda stepped into the room, she hardly recognised it sometimes, when she closed her eyes she could see the wallpaper, carpet furniture etc that had been there for thirteen long years. It had been decorated like the three- year old boy had wished, but now there was teenage style; Darker colours with no pictures of action man.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at her son, he was eighteen years old now and he had missed so much. She had the urge to hug him like she often did.  
  
Angel saw his mom and the look in her eyes; she got that way every so often. Next would come the hug, and he was right.  
  
He didn't mind it though he loved it. He still felt like the three-year-old boy sometimes and just wanted his mommy.  
  
After he came out of the 'Coma' he had to have physiotherapy because he was weak so he needed to build up his muscles and it paid off he was now built like a football player.  
  
He'd been home schooled for two years and now he was going to go to college to attend classes with people who didn't finish high school.  
  
When he first woke up he was that child he had been but two years felt like a long time and he had worked very hard, to learn all he could. His teacher had once told him he was cleverer than most high school graduates were. That had made him smile and that one sentence has given him so much courage. His natural talent for English and story telling had led him to write a book on his experiences.  
  
Sometimes during his classes he felt like he knew the stuff he was being taught but always shook it off as being daft, his knowing the stuff would be impossible.  
  
His mother let go of him and sat on his bed, "What you up to?" she asked.  
  
That's another thing she did, she asked him what he was doing constantly. Sometimes it was irritating but he understood that too.  
  
"Just writing."  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" she asked.  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine," he told her with a smile.  
  
"Okay," she said then started to leave the room, "Honey don't forget tomorrow your going to UC Sunnydale with Doyle to have a look around."  
  
Doyle had been Angel's teacher after he had first woken up, they stayed friends and Doyle was like a rock to Angel whenever he needed support Doyle was there to give it.  
  
"I know mom and I'll be ready for it," Angel told her.  
  
"Okay honey. I'll see you later. Don't stay up to late."  
  
He nodded and she left the room after giving it one last glance.  
  
Buffy sighed; she stood on the path heading into college and the next chapter of her life. Willow was talking a mile a minute she was so excited about all the learning she would do.  
  
Buffy just wanted the day to be over because she felt so left out. Oz had just arrived and he seemed just as excited.well as excited as Oz could be.  
  
The three of them headed inside the building and made their way to the library.  
  
Buffy went straight to the biology books, which was next to the English section and began browsing the books. She needed a book on the top shelf and tried to reach for it but ended up knocking them all off onto the floor. Buffy huffed in frustration and began picking them all up.  
  
Angel had seen her out of the corner of his eyes; he and Doyle were in the Art section. Angel made an excuse and walked over to the English section of the library.  
  
He saw her knock all of the books over and went to help.  
  
"Here let me," He told her and bent down in front of her.  
  
Buffy looked up and smiled at her helper and was transfixed on his eyes. He had the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Angel looked into her eyes to and he felt a connection with her and he couldn't explain it.  
  
His vision suddenly shifted and he could see the woman in front of him but she looked so much younger. Maybe eight or nine.  
  
Buffy gasped as her best friend poured freezing cold water over her head from behind. She whirled around and looked at him and he knew he was in trouble. She chased him into the back garden of her house and just when he thought he was safe she came out from the bushes and tackled him to the ground. He used this position to tickle her until she cried with laughter.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked the dark stranger who had offered his help then had just been staring at her.  
  
Angel shook his head to clear it, "yeah, sorry I spaced there for a minute."  
  
He reached out and picked up some books then stood up and planted them back on the top shelf.  
  
"No problem, and thanks for the help."  
  
"Angel," He said and reached out his hand to shake hers.  
  
"Buffy," she said and took his hand.  
  
They both felt the electricity flow though them and let their hands linger a little longer than was necessary.  
  
"Hey Buffy," Willow shouted making Buffy jump and pull away from Angel. "Come on were going," Willow continued.  
  
Buffy looked back to Angel, "I've got to go but maybe I'll see you around."  
  
"I'd like that," he told her sincerely.  
  
Buffy walked backwards so she could look at him longer but soon reached the door and left with Willow, but not after glancing once more back at him.  
  
The same day at lunch Buffy and Willow, minus Oz were getting their lunch from the canteen when Buffy spotted him across the room sitting alone.  
  
She was about to tell Willow they should sit with him when a tall pretty brunette beat them to it and was next to the table giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Buffy watched as he smiled and pulled out the seat next to him.  
  
Buffy felt so sad at seeing this but she knew she shouldn't have fooled herself; he's a very attractive man. Of course he's going to have a girlfriend.  
  
Not wanting to see it anymore she turned away and walked to the other end and sat with her back facing away from him.  
  
"What's up Buffy?" Willow asked. "One minutes you're on cloud happy then next you look like some one killed your puppy."  
  
"It's nothing, I'm just thinking about what happened in Media," She lied. "Oh hey its Xander," Buffy declared pretending to be chirpy, seeing the guy in question walking toward them  
  
"My two favourite girls," he said giving Willow a kiss then moving over to where Buffy was sitting and pecked her on the cheek.  
  
Angel had turned just in time to see and quickly turned back around disappointed. He should have known better, a very good-looking girl like her was bound to have a boyfriend.  
  
They both looked at each other each catching the others eyes and both turned quickly back the other way.  
  
At the end of the day Buffy collapsed onto her bed, she still hadn't met her new roommate she's called Cord something and had yet to arrive.  
  
Buffy thought to soon as she heard the door slam open and a brunette stumble in with lots of bags in her arms.  
  
Buffy got off the bed to give her a hand, and took one of the bags off her.  
  
"Thanks," Cordelia said.  
  
"No problem," Buffy said after looking back up and she was stunned to see that her new roommate was Angel's girlfriend.  
  
"You must be Buffy," Cordelia said after dumping all her belongings on her bed.  
  
"Yeah, and your Cord.Cord..."  
  
"Cordelia," She supplied.  
  
"I knew that," Buffy said with a smile. "So how come you're late moving in?" Buffy asked making conversation.  
  
"My daddy said if I moved out of home I'd have to fend for my self, I thought he was joking so I expected the movers to come but they never did so I had to move it myself."  
  
"When you say movers that implies you have lots of stuff," Buffy said looking at when Cordelia had brought in.  
  
"That's because I do there's more in my car," She said sheepishly.  
  
"Come on," Buffy said and pulled the other girl's arm dragging her out of the dorm.  
  
Part Four  
  
Buffy had wanted to come right out and ask Cordelia how long she'd been going out with Angel but couldn't do it. But she could how ever steer the subject in that direction.  
  
"So will there be anyone dropping by often that I should know about?"  
  
"Oh yeah, there's my cousin and my boyfriend."  
  
"Boyfriend? How long have you been together?" Buffy asked.  
  
"A year, he's one of the greatest guy I know," she gushed. "What about you anyone I should look out for?"  
  
Damn, Buffy though, she'd hopped for more information than that.  
  
"There's my best friend Willow, her boyfriend Oz and Xander."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Cordelia asked with a smile.  
  
"Nope, I'm very single."  
  
"Do you fancy some coffee?" Cordelia asked. "I have to meet some people and since you'll probably be seeing them a lot you may as well come and meet them."  
  
"Sure," Buffy answered.  
  
They left the dorm and walked down the stairs and off the campus to the Expresso Pump.  
  
Buffy saw him sitting at a table with another man who looked older.  
  
Buffy avoided his gaze as she and Cordelia sat at the table.  
  
"Buffy this is Doyle, my boyfriend and Angel my cousin," Buffy zoned out for a minute until she realised what had been said. "This is Buffy, my roommate."  
  
Feeling happier she smiled, "Nice to meet you Doyle, and good to see you again Angel."  
  
"You two know each other?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"We met in the library," Angel informed her.  
  
Buffy looked him in the eye and smiled; Angel felt his vision swim and he could see the same house that he saw that last time this happened.  
  
On the steps he could see the same blonde girl and he knew it was Buffy, she had the same nose and hair, only longer. She looked younger than the last time though.  
  
Buffy smiled and waved in his direction and got up to walk to him.  
  
"Hey Liam, are you ready?" she asked him and he felt himself nod.  
  
"First day of school, it's scary."  
  
"Buffy you're the bravest person I know you will be fine," he told her and she pecked him on the cheek.   
  
Angel was confused, he kept having these images flash in his head whenever he looked into the eyes of Buffy Summers and it scared him. He'd had five in total and he'd only known her for a week.  
  
The third one had been of:  
  
"Leave her alone," he called to a boy with blonde hair who was pulling on Buffy's arm.  
  
"Liam it's okay I've got everything under control," she told him.  
  
"Yeah now leave," the blonde guy said.  
  
"No you leave," Buffy told him and stepped on his foot causing him to let go of her and she walked to Liam.  
  
"Hey," he said the pain in his toe receding.  
  
He tried to grab her arm again but met with Limas fist in his face.  
  
In that one he thought Buffy looked to be around the age of fifteen maybe a little younger.  
  
The next one had come when he'd gone looking for Cordelia at her dorm room.  
  
"You're my best friend Liam," eleven-year old Buffy said to the boy lying next to her, she thought he was asleep. "I love you," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
He felt her position shift in the bed and eventually he could tell she was asleep after her breathing slowed. They spent every weekend staying at each other's houses and slept in the same bed.  
  
He changed position so he was facing her.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered and kissed her on the lips before wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.  
  
The most recent one had occurred just an hour ago while they were all in the canteen having lunch.  
  
"Hi," Buffy said shyly.  
  
"Hi," the boy replied just as shy.  
  
He had moved next to her the day before and he had been playing in the front yard when he saw her come out of her house.  
  
"What ya doin'?" she asked.  
  
"Playing with my new action man," he told her.  
  
"Can I play?"  
  
"Yeah," he said and handed her the action man.  
  
"Want to be best friends?" she asked him.  
  
He smiled broadly, "Yeah."  
  
He didn't know what was happening to him but he knew he had to talk to Buffy about it. He was meeting the gang at the Bronze so that would be the perfect place.  
  
He walked into the club and went to the table he'd been told they always used to sit at.  
  
He saw her sitting there with the others but looked so left out, Cordelia was kissing Doyle, Willow was looking directly at Oz who was playing on stage and Xander was off talking to some girl.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" He asked giving her his hand.  
  
"Love too," she smiled and took his offered hand.  
  
They walked on to the floor and a slow song just happened to start to play and Buffy glanced at Oz who winked.  
  
He pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest and they swayed to the music.  
  
When the song finished Buffy lifted her head and looked him in the eye she needed to know whether he was feeling the way she was.  
  
Angel's plan of not looking in her eyes directly had failed and another image flashed in his mind.  
  
"Xander you're holding on to tight will you loosen up?"  
  
Liam sat at the front of his motorbike with Xander at the back of him.  
  
"Sorry man but these things scare me."  
  
Liam pulled to a stop and let Xander off, "You wait there I'll be right back."  
  
Xander watched as Liam sped off and waited for him to come back and he only had to wait fifteen minutes before he saw him.  
  
Xander looked down the other street and saw a car heading straightforward but it turned and crashed straight into Liam's bike.  
  
Xander watched as Liam got thrown off his bike and landed in an unnatural position.  
  
Angel jumped away from Buffy he could feel the physical pain of the accident, he looked at her then ran off.  
  
Buffy chased him and caught him outside of the club; he was leaning forward against the wall with one hand wrapped around his ribs.  
  
"Angel," she called.  
  
"Leave me alone," he said quietly.  
  
"Angel please, what's up?" She asked moving closer.  
  
"I said leave me alone slayer I don't need your help," He growled and faced her.  
  
Buffy was stunned, "What did you just call me?"  
  
"Nothing," he told her.  
  
"You called me slayer, were did you get that from?" she demanded to know.  
  
"I don't know where it came from, I was angry and it just popped out."  
  
"Only one person ever called me that and he's dead," Buffy told him.  
  
"Liam?" Angel guessed.  
  
Buffy looked shocked, "How did you know about him?"  
  
"This is going to sound crazy but I've been having these visions since I met you. The trigger is when I look you in the eye."  
  
"What are they of?" she asked believing him.  
  
"You and me, but not me. Its just average day things, but we're younger."  
  
"This is impossible," Buffy said and turned to go back into the Bronze.  
  
Angel moved faster and grabbed her arm, he made her look in his eyes and he had another flash.  
  
Buffy held a knife and cut into her hand, she took Liam's and cut into his. She put the knife down on the carpet and placed their hands together.  
  
"Forever friends," he whispered.  
  
Angel took her right hand and gripped it firmly, "Friends forever."  
  
He let go and traced the scare on her hand. "Bonded by blood."  
  
Buffy remembered that and couldn't handle it and bolted.  
  
When Cordelia got to her dorm room she found Buffy curled up on her bed crying.  
  
"Buffy what's the matter?" Cordelia asked gently.  
  
"Nothing," she answered.  
  
"Come on Buffy your crying, there must be something wrong. Is it Angel?"  
  
Buffy didn't answer, "So it's about Angel."  
  
Buffy had managed to calm down and she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"He was saying things," Buffy stopped before she said the actually truth. "Why is he like that? He was acting like a spoilt child."  
  
"This really isn't my place to tell you but Angel died when he was younger, he showed no signs of life until two years ago. He's been like a vegetable for thirteen years."  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He was hit by a car when he was three," Cordelia said sadly.  
  
"Three?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When did he wake up?" Buffy asked her tone becoming frantic.  
  
"July 1st 2000."  
  
"No," Buffy said then jumped off the bed and ran out of the dorm room.  
  
Part Five  
  
Buffy banged on the door frantically until the door opened.  
  
"Buffy," The woman asked in surprise.  
  
"I'm really sorry Mrs James but I need to ask you a question about Liam," she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"He once told me when he was younger he died. Is that true how old was he?"  
  
"He was three, he drowned but Michael did CPR and brought him back to life."  
  
Buffy thanked her then ran from her the house and straight to Angel's.  
  
Buffy climbed the steps that went up the house side of the house leading to Angel's room.  
  
"Angel," she called.  
  
"In here," he answered.  
  
Buffy went though the door and into Angels room to see him sitting at his desk with a lamp glowing showering light over the papers on the desk.  
  
Buffy walked in slowly and Angel turned around to face her. Buffy walked over to him and knelt down in front of him so her head was level to his. His eyes locked with hers and they stayed that way until her head had got as close as it could and he could smell her scent and feel her lips on his. This was his first kiss; he'd never expected anything like it. It felt right, like this was were he was meant to me.  
  
Angel suddenly felt dizzy and pulled away from her his hands automatically went to his head as he tried to shut out the noise and his eyes hurt as the images assaulted them.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked worried.  
  
"Visions," he choked out pain evident in his voice.  
  
Buffy reached out and took him in her arms and her felt to the floor and lay there with her stoking his hair.  
  
The other visions had never been painful; these were coming so fast though.  
  
Angel could see Buffy in every picture, there were other people in some like Willow and Xander. Their ages ranged but he could tell it was them.  
  
The visions stopped and his head ached as the memories placed them selves into his head and made them selves at home.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, my head aches though."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
Everything, all the missing parts. I remember your tenth birthday when your dad showed up out of the Blue and you cried because you didn't want him there. We went to our special place and I held you for hours.  
  
I remembered about the time we went swimming for the first time and I was so scared. You took my hand looked at me, straight in the eye and said you'd protect me. I believe you and I was never scared of the water again as long as your were with me.  
  
And the time we were in biology and Willow was so scared of the frogs that before lesson we snuck in and took them all."  
  
"And took them to the pond," She finished off his sentence with tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
He shitted his position so he could touch her face.  
  
"Liam," she whispered.  
  
"I'm here love," he told her and she hugged him so tight.  
  
They sat on the bed in silence just looking at each other.  
  
"I wonder how it happened?" Buffy mussed.  
  
"I don't know," Angel told her honestly.  
  
"It must have been when William drowned and you were hit by that car. Your soul must have switched some how."  
  
"I think it has something to do with you," Angel told her.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.  
  
"After I.he drowned they didn't want to live there any more it was too much of a reminder. Dad.Mr James had been offered a job the day before in Sunnydale so it was the perfect opportunity. We were driving around looking for some where to move into. I saw this little girl playing on the front of a house and I knew I had to move into the house next door. I sulked for a week until we moved there." Angel smiled at the memory.  
  
"Really? You never told me that," Buffy smiled.  
  
"When I died in Spike's body I remember thinking of this woman with jet black hair and blonde bit in the front," Angel continued. "She was so beautiful but she looked so sad. I felt this love for her and the only word I could think of for her was mommy. Mrs James became Mrs James and the next thing I knew I was walking up and I knew nothing of Spike or his life."  
  
"This is too weird," Buffy said in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it."  
  
They both smiled then grew serious, " What do I call you?"  
  
"Angel, I am Angel. I lived in Spikes body but I will always be Angel."  
  
"I think it suits you better, The names William and Spike never felt right. Liam only felt a little better."  
  
"That's my middle name," Angel told her.  
  
"Okay now this is freaky," Buffy said with a laugh and she looked down. "What do we tell people?" she asked looking back to his face.  
  
"Nothing, I don't think they'll be able to handle it."  
  
"I think your right, this can be our little secret," She grinned.  
  
"If this secret goes anything like the last one we're in big trouble," Angel told her referring to something in there past.  
  
"I still state that was your fault!" Buffy said looking serious.  
  
"And you always will, you wouldn't be you if you caved in," He replied and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I Love you," she said and raised her head so his lips brush hers.  
  
"I love you too," he told her and copied her action.  
  
Part Six  
  
Buffy and Angel had held a little ceremony in honour or the real William 'Spike' James. They felt it would be right. They owed him that.  
  
Buffy and Angel Walked into the canteen holding hands and walked to the table where their friends were sitting.  
  
Doyle smiled glad that Angel had found someone and vice versa he knew Buffy had been though a lot. Also he was glad Cordelia could put her scheming behind her so he was defiantly not heading for trouble.  
  
Cordelia beamed when she saw the joined hands and Squealed in delight.  
  
Xander smiled Happily, he'd had a major crush on her when he was younger and knew nothing would ever come from it because of Spike and grew to think of her as a sister so seeing her that happy gave him a happy.  
  
When Buffy and Angel sat down Willow leaned over to Buffy and whispered to her.  
  
"Are you okay? What about Liam?" Willow asked because since his death Buffy had not dated once.  
  
"Let's just say he'll always be with me and Angel and I are made for each other," She whispered back then looked to her soul mate and smiled at him before leaning over and kissing him.  
  
The end. 


End file.
